


Decisions are Boring, Kissing is Awesome!

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Diary/Journal, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three diaries. One story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions are Boring, Kissing is Awesome!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/gifts).



**Friday, 10 December 1999**

 _[Draco]_

Trust Pansy to ruin a perfectly fun game of Truth or Dare by forcing people to eat _Truth Toffee_. Three people are now going to spend the next week with the word LIAR! tattooed to their foreheads. In huge, sparkling letters. Morons.

I won't go into great detail; the proceedings of this evening would constitute prime blackmail material for anyone who read it. Just this: against all odds I ended up enjoying myself.

DM

*

 _[Harry]_

firewhiskey! XD  
looking forward to breakfast.  
(I think ginny fancies malfoy. m not sure how I feel bout this.)

*

 _[Ginny]_

Dear Diary,

Harry is the most adorable drunk you can imagine. Today we were playing Truth or Dare and he ended up draped all over Malfoy. It was beautiful! Also, I think he's flirting with me. Malfoy. Not Harry, as Harry was passed out in Malfoy's lap. :3

Also also, can you imagine? Malfoy is bi! Pansy totally asked him and force fed him Truth Toffee so I know it wasn't a lie. OMG! I'll be in my bunk for-fucking-EVAR!

love,  
Ginny

…

Do you think I can ask them _both_ out? I mean at the same time? Oh, god. I'm probably insane. I need to sleep.

*

 

 **Saturday, 11 December 1999**

 _[Draco]_

I surprised myself and agreed to meet Ginevra Weasley outside the library later tonight.  
 ~~Wish me luck.~~

*

 _[Harry]_

Decisions are boring! Kissing is awesome!  
I might just be the luckiest wizard alive! :D

*

 _[Ginny]_

Dear Diary,

OMG WHAT IS MY LIFE! *flail*

So I asked ~~Malfoy~~ Draco to meet me after Quidditch practise. He said yes. (I wore the green top that makes my boobs look awesome.) I didn't ask Harry to join us, though; I thought it'd be awkward. But then I couldn't get rid of Harry after Quidditch so I sort of decided that it must be fate and I brought him along anyway. (If there was ever any doubt I'm a Gryff…)

Well, Draco just raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry next to me, but that was pretty much it. We sort of just wandered around the castle, chatted about the world cup scores and stuff and ended up in this disused classroom.

I can't remember what brought it on, but Draco sort of started playing teacher and Harry was making fun of him, and then Draco found that cane and started chasing Harry around the room. I was laughing so hard I almost choked!

But then Harry was pushing Draco up against the wall, and I thought the mood might have switched and he was starting a fight. So I tried to get between them. Harry grabbed my arms, but otherwise he just stood there. And then Draco got quiet too. I couldn't help staring at where the top button of Draco's shirt was open. (*swoons*) And then Harry was pressed up against me from behind and I got pushed up to Draco. Draco's lips were just THERE. I don't even know! I couldn't very well NOT kiss him! He was kissing me back though. And one of Harry's hands wandered up and under my bra and Draco's hand reached around me and groped Harry's arse. AND I CANNOT EVEN!!!

I can't. I can't write down the rest. It was _so_ awesome. I hope none of us ever come to our senses!

Ginny ♥

*


End file.
